Intro Story Glitch
The Intro Story Glitch is a massive break that lets you do lots of strange tricks on the menu and in normal gameplay once activated. Two fairies are required for the initial trick, but you need at least six fairies for the DK Bonus glitches. General ''Activation'' Start up the Intro Story cutscene and press A as soon as the screen fades in. You will want to see it turn blue for just a split-second. If done correctly, you will get back to the menu with no music. ''Screen fades'' Once ISG is activated, the Intro Story will be running in the background, and so will an invisible timer. Whenever that timer reaches the next scene, it may cause a screen fade. This is referred to as an ISG fade. *Scene 1: 0:00 - 0:55 - DK Island (map 99) *Scene 2: 0:55 - 1:26 - K. Rool's Ship (map AC) *Scene 3: 1:26 - 2:36 - K. Rool and the Kremlings (map 98) *Scene 4: 2:36 - 3:01 - The Crash (map AC) *Scene 5: 3:01 - 3:25 - The Island and the Ship (map 99) *Scene 6: 3:25 - 4:26 - K. Rool's Plan (map 98) *Scene 7: 4:26 - 4:56 - Squawks' Message (map AB) (0:00 refers to the moment the screen turns completely black from starting Intro Story.) An ISG fade can only happen if a cutscene is playing. If you get past a timestamp without having a cutscene playing, the ISG fade will be delayed until the next time you trigger a cutscene. No matter how much time passes, the ISG fade will always play the scene from the last timestamp There are two kinds of screen fades: The DK fade, and the normal fade, which loads Intro Story scenes and certain areas like K. Lumsy's prison in order to keep the current music track playing. The latter can only be triggered if a cutscene is present. ''Deactivation'' There are three ways to drop the background Intro Story: *Start any DK Theatre cutscene and exit without triggering a music glitch. *Walk into a loading zone that uses the normal screen fade. *Avoid cutscenes and wait for Intro Story to get to the last scene. The music glitch will stay, but Intro Story cannot cause any more screen fades. Game Modes The effects of this glitch vary depending on the current game mode. ''DK Rap & Opening Cutscene Depending on which scene is next, an ISG screen fade has different results: *Scene 2 (0:55): scene 2, scene 3, slightly shortened* scene 2, loop *Scene 3 (1:26): scene 3, slightly shortened* scene 2, loop *Scene 4 (2:36): slightly shortened* scene 2, loop *Scene 5 (3:01): loop *Scene 6 (3:25): scene 3, scene 7 *Scene 7 (4:26): scene 7 "Loop" means the Intro Story will completely start over (the standard Intro Story music will also play from the beginning) and go back to scene 2 once scene 3 is over. *The game will use the 3:01 timestamp and cut off 5 seconds from scene 2 (scene 2 usually lasts 30 seconds whereas scene 4 is 25 seconds long). After that, Intro Story will start over again without restarting the music. This will result in an infinite loop of cutscenes, forcing you to reset. However, if you make it to scene 7, the kong you last played as will be standing in the tree house (note that DK TV switches kongs). The controls are disabled except you can use the Start button after the cutscene ends. This will take you to the DK Rap or DK TV, depending on which mode you are in. If you're in DK Rap mode, pressing Start will also make the text "PRESS START" appear briefly. DK TV DK's cannon cutscene is the only opportunity for an ISG screen fade in this mode. The results depend on your game version and the scene it is trying to load. Main Menu Some of the background events on the screen with DK holding a barrel are treated as cutscenes. If you get an ISG screen fade through these, you will be able to control DK as if you were in Adventure mode, but there are some differences: *The pause menu is disabled. *The auto-save feature is disabled. *You always have full health. The file that this lets you play in is the file you last loaded ''(viewing a file on the menu screen also loads it) or deleted; and potential file manipulations from DK TV, DK Bonus, Kong Battle or even a file deletion will be present. However, the game will not overwrite the file until you play a bonus game in Snide's H.Q. ''Adventure Any ISG screen fade will make you watch Intro Story and eventually put you inside the tree house with the kong you were playing as. Game Over *Scene 1: 0:00 - 0:22 - K. Rool's Laugh (map 1C) *Scene 2: 0:22 - 0:46 - Blast-O-Matic (map 22) The game won't advance to the second scene if ISG is activated. Instead, you will see your kong ''(the one you last played as) standing in front of the Hideout Helm exit. The controls are disabled except for A and Start, which bring you to the opening cutscene (you will also jump if you press A). If you don't exit Game Over manually, the game will play the opening cutscene as usual once the 46 seconds have passed. If you get an ISG screen fade during the first scene, Intro Story will play and the Game Over cutscene will continue running in the background. Once the second Game Over scene ends, Intro Story will be interruped and you will see the opening cutscene. This does not deactivate ISG. About 31 seconds into the Game Over sequence, the text "GAME OVER" will appear on screen, no matter if you get an ISG screen fade or not. ''DK Theatre An ISG screen fade will simply replace the cutscene you're watching with Intro Story. However, if you make it through the first scene of K. Rool Press Button or Game Over without triggering an ISG screen fade, the cutscene will end and you will see DK standing in front of the Hideout Helm exit. After about two seconds, the game will exit DK Theatre and deactivate the glitch. During that time you can control DK. The Start button and the joystick are disabled, though. K. Rool Press Button: *Scene 1: 0:00 - 0:13 - K. Rool's Escape (map 1C) *Scene 2: 0:13 - 0:32 - K. Rool's Ship (map 99) Game Over: *Scene 1: 0:00 - 0:22 - K. Rool's Laugh (map 1C) *Scene 2: 0:22 - 0:46 - Blast-O-Matic (map 22) DK Bonus / Bosses Since any screen fade in this mode brings you back to the menu, an ISG screen fade will do the same. However, you will stay in the "DK Bonus / Bosses" mode, which can be exploited even further, as explained in DK Bonus Oddities. Snide's Bonus Games (and the test map) You can get an ISG screen fade through one of the cutscenes in Snide's bonus games (introduction, "well done", and "bad luck"), or by playing your instrument in the test map. This will put you back into Snide's HQ and Snide will talk to you as if you just entered. The Start button will be disabled and entering a bonus game or the test map will only reload Snide's HQ. However, if you try to exit by pressing B, it will also go back to Adventure mode, re-enable the Start button, and allow you to exit afterwards. If you shoot the balloon before you exit the test map and then press B on Snide's menu screen, the balloon will be saved in your file. End Sequence (DK Theatre) *Scene 1: 0:00 - 0:25 - Outside DK Island (map 99) *Scene 2: 0:25 - 4:46 - Inside DK Island (map 6C) An ISG screen fade can only occur in the first scene. The credits will be displayed on screen while Intro Story is playing. Also, you will be able to perform basic actions such as punching and using instruments and weapons, depending on whether you unlocked them in the current file. (This doesn't work in Intro Story scene 5 because controls are disabled in map 99.) You can't use the start button and the control stick, though. Also, you will have no ammo, instrument power or film unless you have cheats activated. The game cannot advance to the second scene with Intro Story Glitch activated. Instead it will keep trying to enter the DK island loading zone and show a strange camera angle from inside the island. You can only end this by pressing A. DK Bonus Oddities With ISG activated, enter Rambi/Enguarde Arena or a boss fight and get a screen fade on a cutscene. Whenever a the screen fades out in this mode, the game will put you on map 50, which is the main menu. If you exit normally (e.g. through the pause menu), it will also change to Main Menu mode. An ISG screen fade takes you to map 50 as well, but since this way of exiting DK Bonus is not intended, the game doesn't trigger Main Menu mode. Essentially, you will be on the menu but the game will think you're still in a bonus game or boss fight. Once this glitch is active, you will be able to pull off even more tricks. ''From DK Bonus to Adventure If you try to start a file, the zipper will make you reenter the main menu as if you were coming from DK TV. The cutscene with DK grabbing the barrel will play and you'll be in the Main Menu mode again. After that, you can enter Adventure mode as usual. ''From DK Bonus to Kong Battle Kong Battle is a part of Adventure mode, and you normally exit it through the pause menu or by ending a fight (which sets the mode to Main Menu to prevents the game from auto-saving). However, if the DK Bonus trick is activated it will instantly skip to the results screen and stay in Adventure mode. Because screen fades always trigger an auto-save in Adventure mode, the file selected in the memory is overwritten when the screen is black. Monkey Smash has Simian Slam and Funky's weapons while Battle Arena only has Simian Slam. Entering Kong Battle does not change the flags in the memory, but it resets all integers to 0 (except for the play time and the "Simian Slam level"). Therefore, you lose all Golden Bananas, colored bananas, coins and moves on the file that is overwritten, so be careful whenever you do this. ''From DK Bonus to DK Theatre Since DK Bonus always takes you to map 50, you will instantly return to mystery menu if you try to start a cutscene. However, this depends on which cutscene you start. It will also stay in DK Theatre mode, so you'll be unable to use the control stick. If you choose one of these, you'll end up in mystery menu. Pressing A will cause a screen fade, deactivate the whole glitch and play the DK barrel cutscene. *Rap *Intro Story *K. Rool Takeoff *End Sequence K. Rool Takeoff has a small side-effect. A few seconds after the screen fade, you'll hear kremlings, even if you stay in mystery menu. Press B to see them. As soon as this kremling cutscene ends, you'll get the same effect as if you pressed A. If you choose End Sequence, the credits will roll while you're on the menu. These cutscenes do the same thing, except that one second after you're thrown back to mystery menu, the screen will fade as if you pressed A. *Jungle Intro *Aztec Intro *Factory Intro *Galleon Intro *Forest Intro *Caves Intro *Castle Intro These cutscenes will freeze the game if you try to start them in DK Bonus mode. *Enter Hideout *K. Rool Press Button *Game Over ''From DK Bonus to DK Bonus'' No matter which bonus game or boss fight you try to enter, the game will throw you back to mystery menu and stay in DK Bonus mode.